Patch 7.2.0
*Class Mounts *New Artifact Appearances *Southshore vs. Tarren Mill (PvP Brawl) *Legionfall faction *More Broken Shore *Several instances inside the Tomb of Sargeras | api = 7.2.0 | Prev = 7.1.5hotfix1 | Current = 7.2.0 | Next = 7.3.0 }} Version: 7.2.0.23753 (PTR) = Patch 7.2.0 = Build 23436 was released to the PTR on January 19, 2017. However, the Mac OS X version did not launch and gave an error -10810. Blizzard has identified the problem.https://us.battle.net/forums/en/wow/topic/20752671689#post-7 Later, Blizzard reported they thought they fixed the problem, but no players could confirm.https://us.battle.net/forums/en/wow/topic/20752671689?page=2#post-26 At some point, Windows players could login, though.Server Down?: Back up now. by Yad Sivart Game Producer 1/25/2017 09:19 PM Build 23470 was released to the PTR on January 26, 2017. However, the Mac OS X version appeared to launch, briefly showed a new setup dialog,File:Patch_7_2_0_PTR_23470_OSX_setup_status_dialog.png and went to the Blizzard Error app. Blizzard seemed to be aware of the problem and thought it was fixed, but again no players confirmed.Mac 7.2 client won't launch.: This should be fixed today. by Yad Sivart Game Producer 1/25/2017 09:12 PM Build 23476 was released to the PTR on January 28, 2017, but the Mac OS X version still goes to Blizzard Error. Build 23478 was released to the PTR on January 31, 2017, but the situation for the Mac OS X client is amazingly getting worse with no actual new binary released, so you get an error before even trying to launch. Yad Sivart|date=1-Feb-2017 12:18 AM}} Build 23514 was released to the PTR on February 2, 2017, but the Mac OS X client is still not launch able. Build 23530 was released to the PTR on February 6?, 2017, but the Mac OS X version still goes to Blizzard Error. Build 23578 was released to the PTR on Feb 15, 2017 and fixed the Mac OS X version. Unfortunately, build 23623 on the PTR on Feb 22, 2017 broke the Mac OS X build again, Error on attempt to launch: File:Battle_net_error-Something_went_wrong.jpg which Blizzard claimed to fix, but did not.https://us.battle.net/forums/en/wow/topic/20752572896 Build 23657 was released to the PTR on Feb 28, 2017 and the Mac OS X build is still broken. As of the end of February 2017, only one Mac OS X build had worked. This was an ominous sign for the patch release. However, build 23699 released to the PTR on March 2, 2017 was running again on Mac OS X. Build 23706 was released to the PTR on March 3, 2016 and the Mac OS X version is still running. Build 23728 was released to the PTR on March 8, 2016, briefly showed a new setup dialog, but runs on Mac OS X. Build 23753 was released to the PTR on March 14, 2016. Build 23436 Enabled for testing: Lore|date=20-Jan-2017 12:34 AM}} * Transmog Item Sets: This is an update to the Transmogrification System that tracks the progress and collections of Raid and PVP item sets. * Tab targeting improvements: Making some improvements to this feature, and have a few updates in this build that should make tab targeting feel more natural. * Some updated visual effects for Hunters, Death Knights, and Balance Druids: This is still very much in a work-in-progress state, but making a few improvements to the look and feel of these classes. Ready soon: * Some bits and pieces of an improvement to PvP gearing in 7.2 through the Obliterum Forge (which will no longer require completing a quest chain to unlock). The intent of this system is to allow players who have received multiple pieces of unwanted gear to exchange them for a piece of their choosing. It’s not yet ready for testing, but it's on the way. Build 23445 This build was announced, but never actually released to the PTR (they waited until build 23470). New major content for testing: Lore|date=25-Jan-2017 00:12}} * The Broken Shore (incremental exposure to new area parts) * New World Quests * New Artifact Traits (including a short quest line to unlock them) * Legionfall faction * New additions to the Order Hall campaigns * Several other bits of open-world and/or solo play content The new dungeon and raid will not be available for testing. Build 23530 Several new things being enabled for testing in this build: Lore|date=8-Feb-2017 01:15 AM}} * To the Broken Shore, addition of the Sentinax: a Legion command ship. ** Patrols the zone, sending in backup troops to certain areas when necessary. ** When it's patrolling an area, you'll be able to find Sentinax Beacons on nearby enemies. Use one of these beacons to cause the Sentinax to open demonic portals, which spawn more difficult creatures. When killed, those creatures drop and crafting materials, as well as more powerful beacons that, in turn, summon more powerful creatures. * Paladins and Mages can unlock a couple new followers in this build. ** If you've quested in Ungoro, you may remember a fellow by the name of “Maximillian of Northshire.” Paladins who have completed that quest line will be able to recruit him to their cause (for better or worse). ** Mages, on the other hand will need to complete their class hall questline. Once that's finished, the Great Akazamzarak – everyone's favorite street magician – will have an important task for you. Help him out, and he'll join you on your adventures. * A light amount of raid testing this week, primarily to check for stability and catch any major show-stopping bugs. The “real” raid testing will start next week, once we're confident the PTR is ready. * Warsong Scramble (PvP Brawl): ** Similar to a typical game of Warsong Gulch, where your team battles to capture the enemy's flag while defending your own, but you don't need to defend your flag to capture theirs – just take a quick run across the battlefield with it and the point is yours. ** And there's a whole bunch of extra flags. And some new power ups. ** It'll be available all week, but we especially hope to see you during Play with the Blues on Friday! Build 23578 Another heavy content push to the PTR, so here's some things you'll see available for testing: Lore|date=14-Feb-2017 09:17 PM}} * Ready to start testing flying on the Broken Isles, as well as the quest chains to earn your Class Mounts. ** The actual processes to unlock these features are still in development, so for testing purposes, there is a temporary NPC in front of the Menagerie in Dalaran that will grant you both parts of the Pathfinder achievement and start you on the quest to earn your Class Mount. ** Please report if you encounter any areas around the Broken Isles where flying isn't working properly (e.g., getting dismounted in midair), or if you have any issues with the Class Mount quests. * New 5-player dungeon – the Cathedral of Eternal Night – is open, and should be available for testing in its entirety. * A significant number of changes and improvements to the Mythic+ system: ** Mythic Keystones can now direct you to three new dungeons: the Cathedral of Eternal Night, Upper Karazhan, and Lower Karazhan. ** Several new affixes have been added to the mix: Bursting, Fel Explosives, Quaking, and Grievous. ** Bolstering, Necrotic, Skittish, Fortified, Tyrannical, and Sanguine have been adjusted, and Overflowing has been removed. ** Some boss and trash mechanics have been adjusted (for example, Seagulls will now grant Enemy Forces credit in Eye of Aszhara). ** For PTR testing, Flaskataur in Dalaran will sell a Keystone Container, and affixes will be on a 4-hour rotation (instead of weekly). * Re-adjusted the way that Artifact Power is awarded from running Keystone dungeons, with the goal of better rewarding you for the time it takes to complete each dungeon. Longer dungeons such as Halls of Valor will now award a proportionately higher amount of AP, and shorter dungeons such as Maw of Souls will award proportionately less. * Added an Artifact Power bonus to your weekly chest, which increases based on the highest level Keystone you completed. You'll earn the largest AP bonus for completing a Level 10 or higher Mythic Keystone. The goal here is to shift the AP rewards from Mythic+ slightly more in favor of completing higher-level Keystones, and less toward endlessly farming lower-level ones. This should also greatly increase the amount of Artifact Power you can earn on alts without requiring as much direct time investment. * Notably absent from this build are the new Broken Shore World Bosses, as well as a few improvements to the process of acquiring Legendaries. We’ll have more details on those changes as they get closer to implementation. Build 23623 PTR build has a couple new additions: Lore|date=22-Feb-2017 11:19 PM}} * The new Broken Shore World Bosses should be in. * Crafted Legendary items are available as well (although they’re not fully completed, so expect to run into some issues with them). * Bugfixes, stability, tuning, and generally tightening everything up. Build 23657 This PTR build is focused primarily on stability and raid testing, as well as finding as many bugs as possible, and continuing to make adjustments and tweaks to new content: Lore|date=28-Feb-2017 09:41 PM}} * The return of Thaumaturge Vashreen to the Broken Shore, once again selling tokens that can be exchanged for gear. Those items still need a little work before they're ready for testing, but here is some extra context on what to expect from them: ** The Dauntless tokens are similar to the gear tokens that were available through the Timeless Isle or Tanaan Jungle in previous expansions, and have the same overall intent: as catch-up gear for alts or newer characters. For Legion, the general concept is extended with the Relinquished tokens. These will always reward gear with a higher item level than the Dauntless tokens, and sometimes, you'll receive a piece of dungeon, raid, or PvP gear instead. The basic intent is for you to use these to shore up “weak spots” in your characters' gear, but in rare circumstances, it can even give a Legendary for that slot, according to your loot specialization. That'll be very uncommon, and the fastest/most reliable way to get a Legendary will still be through other content, but if there's one in particular that you really want, buying these tokens might be a good use of your Nethershards. ** Note that the actual cost of these items hasn’t yet been determined, and their contents aren’t bug-free, but we hope to have them ready for testing in next week’s push. ** You may also notice that the line “May contain a Legendary item” has been removed from the tooltip for these tokens. This is only a tooltip change; their actual chance to grant a Legendary has not changed. This is more to avoid confusion than anything else, particularly for the sort of player who doesn't keep up with the news on the forums or fansites. Realistically, these tokens can be nearly anything from the Broken Isles, so it seemed unnecessary to call out Legendaries specifically in the tooltip. * Lastly, Blizzard is planning to organize another Broken Shore stress test sometime in the coming few days, and looking into ways to make it a bit more exciting this time around. Keep an eye out for more details as soon as those plans are finalized. = More = Media Videos File:Live_Developer_Q%26A_with_Ion_Hazzikostas-_2_23|Feb 23, 2017 References See also * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Legion External links ;Official Patch Notes ;News Category:World of Warcraft patches